Dragonball Fury-The Namek Source (Text Form)
by Father Dragon
Summary: This is a continuation of Dragonball Z that does not include Dragonball GT. It also considers all of the movies as CANON, except "Battle of the Gods". It is set 50 years after the end of Dragonball Z. As the sagas play out, you will discover what happened to the heroes that we all love and discover some new ones as well.


**Dragonball Fury**

**Volume 1-The Namek Source**

-Chapter 1-New Beginnings-

Setting: 50 years after the end of Dragonball Z (No GT). The Earth has had relative peace from major threats for most of this time. With the passing of almost all of the Z fighters, the world would have to look for new heroes to stand tall against any new threat that appeared.

**Act 1-The New Players**

_Scene 1: We see Dende's lookout with the aged Namek staring at the sky, worried. Mr. Popo arrives next to him._

Mr. Popo: Dende! I haven't seen you this worried in quite some time.

Dende: There is evil coming Mr. Popo. An evil that I thought was lost and forgotten.

Mr. Popo: Oh my! But the champions of Earth haven't been needed in so long.

Dende: That is my fear Mr. Popo. Those fighters have been gone for years.

Mr. Popo: What are we going to do?!

Dende: Hope Mr. Popo, hope.

_Scene 2: Old Kai is seen overlooking his pupil meditating on the horizon._

Old Kai: Hmm, what kind of tea should I have...Ahh!

Benjirou (eyes snapping open): Master!

Old Kai (shaking): Oh my. This power...this power...I thought it fizzled out long ago...

Benjirou: What is it master? What can have this kind of power?

Old Kai (staring seriously at his pupil): A being that every Kai feared, feared more than Frieza or even Buu.

_Scene 3: Deep within a cave, close to the Earth's core where the heat and pressure is unbearable by normal beings. We see an eternally young and fit Yajirobe, along with an aged Oolong and Puar, training a young man._

Ghast (swiping his sword): Sensei, you seem distracted today.

Oolong: 'Snort' What is going on Yajirobe? You haven't told any stories of your "glory days".

Yajirobe: I have a really bad feeling. It feels as though a great power is approaching.

_Scene 4: Within Korin's tower, we see a young man who is standing in a power stance under a mysterious waterfall._

Sharaku (his third eye opens immediately on close up, searching around): What is this power?!

Korin (staring out, from his ledge, at the sky): Oh no...oh no...

_Scene 5: Deep in space, we see a large Namekian ship speeding towards Earth. Inside, we see a large figure laughing maniacally._

**Act 2-Getting Ready for Battle**

_Scene 1: Sharaku is seen, in full fighting gi, flying up towards Dende's lookout tower._

Korin: Remember your training, and save those senzu beans. You won't be fighting alone.

Sharaku-Thinking to himself: I know, but they better hurry.

_Scene 2: Ghast is arguing with his sensei, Yajirobe, about who will go and fight. Oolong and Puar are seen in the background cowering._

Ghast: I can handle this thing by myself! I don't care how powerful this thing is!

Yajirobe: I am an immortal! I can't die, and besides I am your teacher and I say no!

Puar-whispering to Oolong: I hate it when they get like this.

Ghast: Let me go first and you can be my backup!

Yajirobe: That is ridiculous!

_Scene 3: Benjirou is sitting around the viewing orb with his master._

Benjirou: The Earth needs our help master.

Old Kai: As much as I want you to help them, they must prove themselves as the new protectors of the Earth.

Benjirou-stares intensely at the viewing orb

**Act 3-The Meeting Before the Storm**

_Scene 1: Sharaku lands on Dende's lookout first with Ghast and Yajirobe right behind. Dende stands before them as if he expected them._

Dende: Welcome. I'm afraid we don't have much time for introductions, a great evil is headed here soon.

Sharaku: What is this evil?

Ghast: I don't care what it is, I will take care of it all on my own.

Yajirobe: Ugh, excuse my student. He still has much training to do.

Dende: Yajirobe, I see immortality is treating you well.

Yajirobe: What can I say, I have been using this gift to make myself a better warrior.

Sharaku: Enough small talk. We need to focus and come up with a plan.

Dende: My apologies, but I didn't catch your name.

Sharaku: I am greatly sorry for my impatience sensei. My name is Sharaku, descendent of the great Tien and student of Master Korin.

Yajirobe-his interest in this young man has been peaked at the mention of Tien.

Dende: Ah, so you are Korin's pupil.

Ghast: Well, I am the grandson of the almighty Uub! And my name is Ghast.

Dende: Oh my, such a great lineage stands before me.

-Mr. Popo appears behind Dende-

Mr. Popo-Dende, we need to discuss what is coming.

Dende: Right. Thank you Mr. Popo. This oncoming threat is something of Namekian legend.

-We see the Namekian Ship rocketing through space, entering our solar system-

Dende: In Namekian lore, we are taught that we came from one great Namek. His power was supreme and he is considered our deity.

-The fighters' eyes are widening-

Dende: We refer to this Namek as the source of our race, and his name is Tatsu.

Ghast: He must be really old!

Sharaku-he says to Ghast with a stern look: Quiet boy!

Ghast: You bald little-..

Dende: As I was saying. Tatsu knew that he was very powerful, and as a result his mind started slipping. It was decided by his clan for him to be exiled to the far reaches of the Universe.

-We see inside the cabin of the Namekian ship, showing the face of the approaching Namek-

Dende: It is said that he would return only if his madness took over and he would search the Universe for every Namek-to exact his revenge.

Mr. Popo: What of Moori and New Namek?!

Dende: I can't feel them anymore. I have assumed the worst, and realize that I am his next target.

Sharaku: Well, Master Dende, I will not let that stand.

Ghast: Neither will we! (as he leans on Yajirobe)

-At that moment, a loud crackle rings across the sky. The fighters look at the sky in terror.-

Dende: No! It is too soon! I thought we had more time!

-Chapter 2-Hidden Legacies-

This will cover the origin stories of our current heroes.

**Act 1- A Mother's Choice**

Setting: 20 years after the end of Dragonball Z we see a young woman climbing Korin's tower. On her back is small parcel holding a very important package. A storm is raging, rain and lightning are falling rapidly.

_Scene 1: The young woman finishes her ascent of the mystical tower only to find a strange creature standing before her. _

Blast-panting: When I heard the stories from my father about the great Korin, I never would have imagined him to look like you.

Korin: Heh, just who is your father?

Blast-lifting her hood, revealing her third eye: Does this tell you?

Korin: Oh my, I didn't realize Tien fathered a child.

Blast: If you call being consistently absent, so you can train, fathering...

Korin: Well then, what can I do for you?

Blast-removing the parcel from her back: I have a request.

Korin: What do we have here?

Blast: My father always wanted a son to train, unfortunately he never got one.

-Korin's reacts to seeing a small baby boy being unraveled from the parcel-

Blast: So I have decided to let my son, his grandson, be the warrior he always wanted.

Korin: Are you sure you want this?

Blast: The will of my father lives on through this boy, so will you please train him?

Korin-being handed the boy: I...uh...will do my best.

Blast: Then I must be off-with that she turns to the ledge.

Korin: Wait! What is his name?!

Blast-turning to face Korin with her back to the open air: Sharaku is his name-she then falls backward over the edge.

Korin-rushing to the ledge: Goodness!

-It is here we see Blast falling with tears in her eyes-

_Scene 2: We see a montage of panels where Korin is feeding little Sharaku. Korin decides to raise him on a strict diet of senzu beans and Ultra Divine Water-now in his possession. _

__Korin-seen positioning a little Sharaku in a fighting stance: Arm straight here. Focus.

Sharaku-young, seen under a waterfall of Ultra Divine Water trying to stand: It hurts! The water hurts so much!

Korin: You must adapt to the pressure!

-Korin-thinking to himself: He doesn't know that the pressure is the only thing he must adapt too with this water.

-Sharaku-teenage, meditating atop a thin pillar with perfect balance-we see his third eye form and awaken-

Sharaku: AAH!-all eyes open in excitement

Korin: His training is moving faster than I had hoped.

-We see Sharaku mashing senzu beans up with some Ultra Divine Water, making a paste, and applying it to a massive training wound-

Korin: I have never thought to use these things like that before, how do you know they will help?

Sharaku: I don't. I just have a good feeling it will.

_Scene 3: We see Sharaku as an adult training. He is training on a circle pad that seems to alter the gravity in its' immediate vicinity._

Korin: I think you need more time at this level.

Sharaku-kicking and punching quickly: I am ready for an increase Master.

Korin: You are already at 500 times normal gravity. This is more than any other human has been through. As much as the great Vegeta.

Sharaku: My goal is not to surpass anyone else except myself.

Korin: Very well-with that, Korin stamps his staff on the ground six times.

-A grinding noise is heard and the gravity above the pad is increased to 600 times normal gravity.

Sharaku-obviously straining at this increase falls to the floor: Ugh!

Korin: It seems that I was correct.-he goes to raise his staff to lower the gravity but is interrupted by his pupil.

Sharaku-pushing, his now very heavy body, up from the gravity pad: No! I can do this.

-Korin eases back and watches his mightiest student bring himself to his feet and continue with his training-

**Act 2-A Boys Dream**

Setting: 30 years after the end of Dragonball Z, we find an old and sickly Uub laying on his cot, his toddling grandson by his bed side.

_Scene 1: Uub, who is failing in health, has his caretaker and his grandson at his side. This is a somber moment as each of them know, this will be Uub's last moments._

Uub-almost at a whisper: My little Ghast, you will need to look after this village once I am gone.

Ghast-shaking and teary eyed: 'Sniff'..I ...'sniff sniff'...know papa…

Uub: And I know how scared you are. This is an almost impossible task and you are still so young.

Ghast-putting on a brave face: That don't matter papa! I will be the strongest ever!

Uub: I'm sure you will little one. You must train hard every day.

Ghast: I will papa, I will.

_Scene 2: Ghast is a few years older now, running around in the village. A dust cloud forms behind the speedy youngster, while he runs amuck throughout the village._

Ghast-laughing: Hahaha! Wooooooo!

Villager-angry: Are you crazy?! You are scaring the chickens!

Ghast: Haha! Sorry!

-This goes on until we see an older woman (his caretaker) standing his path-

Ghast-worried: Oh no…-with that he slows down to a halt right in front of her with his head hanging.

Uba: Are you finished acting like a fool?

Ghast: Yes, Ms. Uba.

Uba: You better be. My word, if your grandfather were here, you would be set straight.

Ghast: I know, Ms. Uba.

Uba: Now get inside and do your chores before you irritate more people today.

Ghast: But!...I need to train….

Uba: Train? Train?! Little one, you don't even have a teacher.

Ghast: Well then, help me find one!-at this point they are face-to-face, glaring at one another.

-Before Uba can say another word, their gaze broke and Ghast sped away, as fast as he could-

Uba: That boy will be the death of me yet.

_Scene 3: Ghast is still running at his full speed. He has never been this far away from his village, but his determination is driving him to something more. _

Ghast: I will find a teacher. I will find a teacher! I will find a teac- he then trips and falls down a deep cave system.

-He stumbles down a network of tunnels and lands on a large flat rock-

Ghast-eyes opening slowly: What happened? Where am I?

-It is then that a figure appears, we know this figure to be Yajirobe-

Yajirobe: For starters, you are in my home.

Ghast-turning quickly: Woah! Who do you think you are, scaring me like that?!

Yajirobe-keeping a stern look: I am the great Yajirobe and you are trespassing.

Ghast: Who? And "great"? Are you a martial arts master? Can you teach me?!

Yajirobe: I don't even know you kid.

Ghast: I am no kid. I am Ghast, grandson of the legendary Uub.

Yajirobe-stunned: You don't say. I didn't realize that Uub had a growing lineage. How is the old guy?

Ghast-suddenly silent: He passed away sometime ago...when I was very little.

Yajirobe: Oh...what happened?

Ghast: Ms. Uba told me he was very sick...his insides were failing.

Yajirobe: Oh my…

-Suddenly two nearby rocks burst into a cloud of smoke and transform into an aged pig-like man, Oolong, and a graying cat, Puar.-

Oolong: 'Snort' You can't say no to that story'

Puar: Ya, have a heart Yajirobe.

Yajirobe: Oh alright, but no complaining.

Ghast-bright eyed: Really!? Thanks!

_Scene 4: A montage follows showing Ghast training with Yajirobe. He even does some transformation training with Oolong and Puar. This scene showcases the swordsmanship of Yajirobe and his training of Ghast._

Yajirobe-while swinging his sword: Your lack of discipline will cause you to lose an arm with me.

Ghast-jumping and dodging: Your lack of fun will cause you to become a bitter old man.

Yajirobe-chuckling: Even though I don't look like it, I am an old man. This is what an immortal looks like.

Ghast-stunned at this revelation, Yajirobe takes advantage of this reaction and knocks Ghast to the ground with an elbow: Agh!

**Act 3- A Child of Hate Rewrites His Fate**

Setting: 25 years after end of Dragonball Z, we are shown a mountain range. We zoom in on a small door to a hidden bunker with a small mountain.

_Scene 1: Behind the door to the hidden bunker, we see an abandoned research laboratory from madman, Dr. Gero. Dust covers every piece of equipment, cobwebs cover every corner, and reserve power is slowing running out._

_ -_In a room filled with seemingly failed experiments floating in their broken growth chambers, there is one chamber that is still fully functional.-

-It is at this time Old Kai appears.-

Old Kai: Hmmm, what a strange place. I wonder where this power is that I have been feeling.

-Floating in the chamber is a small being-

Old Kai: Aww, hello little guy. Are you what I have been feeling?

Old Kai-thinking to himself: Is that organic armor? A monkey tail? What is this?

-Old Kai checks the monitor (we see the screen), we see it says Turles and Frieza-

Old Kai: That's interesting. Well, whoever you are, you are going to come stay with me.

_Scene 2: We see a young Benjirou powering up and deflecting energy orbs that are floating around him. _

Old Kai: Your power is quite impressive for someone so young.-Thinking to himself-It must be attributed to his heritage.

Benjirou-batting an orb away: Thank you master Kai. I hope it pleases you.

Old Kai: Ah my boy, pleasing me has nothing to do with it. You are impressive on your own.

Benjirou-blocking against an orb smashing into his forearm-

_Scene 3: Benjirou, slightly older, is now seen meditating while Old Kai reads a comic book, laughing._

Old Kai: Haha, this orange cat is hilarious!

Benjirou: Excuse my interruption master, but am I sitting still enough.

Old Kai: Yes, yes little Benji'. Ah! His hatred for Mondays is hilarious! -thinking to himself: The boy is still so eager for approval.

-Chapter 3-Evil Has Returned-

**Act 1-Madness Descends Upon the Earth**

Setting: Continuing with the current threat making it's way to Earth, we see the sky burn bright with the massive ship entering the atmosphere. The unproven heroes stand on the lookout witnessing the ship cut through the air and land on the horizon.

_Scene 1: Standing atop the lookout, each hero looks terrified as the ships crashes on the ground in front of them. Dende steps forward._

Dende: Doomed. We are doomed.

Mr. Popo: Oh Dende, don't say that. Our new friends can help, can't they?

Dende: We can only hope.

Ghast: Well thank you 'Mr. Positivity'.

Sharaku: Have some respect! He is the guardian of this entire planet!

Ghast: Geez!...sorry.

Yajirobe: We should get down there.

Sharaku: Agreed. Let's move.

Ghast: Got it, but first….how?

Dende-shocked at such a question: What do you mean, 'how'?

-Mr. Popo, Dende, and Sharaku are looking at Yajirobe and Ghast-

Ghast: We don't fly.

-Jaws are dropped-

Yajirobe-sternly: Flying is overrated.

Sharaku: What?! Why don't you know how to fly?!

Yajirobe: I never learned, and I never taught my student.

Dende: You have had 50 years of training after being given immortality, and you didn't bother to learn how to fly?!

Yajirobe-being defensive: I never thought I would need to!

Mr. Popo: How did get up here then?

Yajirobe and Ghast: We climbed.

-Sharaku is seen facepalming-

_Scene 2: We see Dende and Sharaku flying off of the lookout with Yajirobe and Ghast in their hands, respectively. They fly straight to the crash site, with Dende issuing warnings along the way._

Dende: He will be immensely powerful, and with his sanity gone for this many years, entirely unpredictable.

Sharaku: Hey, Yajirobe. Dende says you are immortal. What does that do for us?

Yajirobe: Well, I have never really put it to the test before. I just know that I haven't aged in 50 years.

Ghast: Hey! I am still here guys, I will take care of this guy, no problem!

Dende: With what little time we have left we need to form a plan as a team, not just rely on one person.

Sharaku: Understood.

-With that said, they arrived at the downed ship-

_Scene 3: Upon their arrival, we see down and broken trees. There is also a giant crater that has formed under the ship. As their feet touch the ground and before the dust can settle, a door on the top of the spacecraft starts to open._

Dende: Brace yourselves.

-As soon as this is said, the being whom they have been waiting from climbs from the wreckage...giggling-

Tatsu: Hehe, is that….Namekian I smell?! Hahaha!

-Before anyone can protest, Tatsu coughs and falls from the ship to the ground, seemingly unconscious-

Sharaku: What...just happened?!

Ghast: All this worry for a dead guy?

Dende: Maybe...he was badly injured from the crash?

Sharaku: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

-Our heros approach slowly to the fallen Namek, on their guard-

_Scene 4: Back on the Kai planet, Old Kai and Benjirou watch closely. _

Old Kai: Are they crazy?! He is faking! He is too big of a risk for that kind of action!

Benjirou: Please calm down master. I can go and help.

Old Kai: We have been over this, we must let them prove themselves worthy.

Benjirou: I'm sorry master. I just don't want them to get hurt..or worse.

Old Kai: Me neither...me neither.

_Scene 5: On Earth, our heroes approach the body of the crazed Namek._

Sharaku: Stay on your guard.

Ghast: Stop telling me what to do, besides he is out cold.

Dende: We don't know what he do when and if he-

-On that word, Tatsu rolls onto his feet at amazing speed and lunges at Dende, striking him with a punch to the stomach, knocking him out-

Ghast: Woah!

Sharaku: So fast!

Yajirobe: Unreal!

-As Dende starts to fall to the ground, we hear the giant Namek start his sadistic chuckle-

Tatsu: Hehehe...I don't know about you, but I feel better...hehehe

Sharaku: You will pay for that! -Sharaku throws a punch and Tatsu grabs his arm and throws him aside-

-Yajirobe and Ghast draw their swords and swiftly swinging their blades-

-Tatsu dodges just as fast by bending backwards then kicks Ghast into Yajirobe- knocking them back to the ground-

Sharaku: His speed is amazing! We need to work together!

Yajirobe-he and his pupil getting to their feet: He packs a pretty big punch too.

Ghast: He just caught me by surprise. He won't get that lucky again.

Sharaku: This is no time to be cocky!

Yajirobe: He is right. We need to form a plan?

-Tatsu-now salivating, is ignoring the other fighters and staring at Dende: Hehe...smells...tasty….hehe

Yajirobe: What?! What did he just say?!

Sharaku: He...said master Dende looks tasty…

-Tatsu opens his jaw wide and raises Dende to his mouth-

-Everyone is now white with fear-

Ghast: He isn't snacking on anyone!

-Ghast rushes Tatsu and lands a blow to the side of his head with his knee. This sends Tatsu down to the ground-

-Sharaku follows the brazenness of his younger comrade and races over to pick up their Namekian friend-

Yajirobe: I'm not waiting for him to get back up!

-Yajirobe draws his sword and makes a leap to swipe at Tatsu-

-Tatsu regains his footing and strikes Yajirobe with an arm that extends up in the sky-

Ghast: Master Yajirobe!

-Tatsu then brings his elongated arm down, crashing into the ground at our Sharaku, Ghast and Dende's feet-

Sharaku: Look out!

-Our younger heroes jump out of the way before they are crushed beneath the might of this giant appendage-

-We then see Yajirobe crash to the ground, unconscious-

Ghast: Oh no!

-Ghast tries to make a run for his teacher but is stopped with strong hand on his shoulder-

Ghast: Let go Sharaku! I need to get him!

Sharaku: I know! But We need to come up with a plan. This guy is way out of our league, especially since we are now down to two fighters.

Ghast: I don't care! I'll kill him myself!

-Ghast breaks free of Sharaku's grip and makes his way, not for his fallen teacher, but for Tatsu. He runs up his engorged arm with his sword drawn-

Tatsu: Haha!-Tatsu then pumps power into his colossal arm knocking Ghast off of his balance-

Ghast: Wha-

-Tatsu's now explodes with an immense power, jetting Ghast into the sky-

-Sharaku sees this and flies quickly to pick up Yajirobe, then changes direction to pick up Ghast-

-We see Sharaku carrying all three of his fallen companions away from the enraged Namek-

**Act 2- To Live Another Day**

Setting: We see Sharaku land on the lookout carrying his team. Korin and Mr. Popo is seen running to their landing spot while Sharaku pulls out his bag of Senzu beans.

_Scene 1: Sharaku places a Senzu bean in each of his friends' mouths, while Korin and Mr. Popo help each fallen fighter chew up the restorative item._

Mr. Popo: Oh Dende.

Korin: I haven't felt a power like that in years.

Sharaku: He had the jump on us from the beginning. We were just reacting to his craziness.

Korin: Craziness?

-Yajirobe snaps out of his slumber, fully restored-

Yajirobe: Ya, and he seems to have a 'green' hunger.

Korin: Oh my…

-Ghast wakes in a fury, ready for battle-

Ghast: What happened?! Where is he?!

Korin: Relax my boy, you are safe-

Dende-having recovered as well: For now Master Korin. His madness is beyond what I could imagine.

_Scene 2: Back at the battlefield, Tatsu is standing-facing the direction of the lookout-with his arm now freshly grown back._

Tatsu: They think they can run...hehe...they think they can hide...hehe

-Tatsu places his hand in the air and creates an energy ball that is rapidly growing in size-

Tatsu: Hahaha!-with that laugh he launches it towards the lookout

_Scene 3: Sharaku senses that Tatsu is building energy and looks from which that energy is emanating._

Sharaku: What is that?!

Ghast: That energy ball is growing!

Dende: No...it's moving...at us!

Yajirobe: We need to get out of here.

Mr. Popo: The lookout will be obliterated with a blast like that.

Sharaku: We don't have time to run!...Stand back!

-Sharaku leaps toward the huge ball of energy and prepares an attack-

Sharaku-forming a triangle with his fingertips: Tri-Beam!

-A massive beam is fired at Tatsu's attack-

Ghast: I didn't know he had this much power!

Yajirobe: Geez Korin, where did you find this guy?

Korin: I didn't...he sort of found me.

-The two mighty energies collide, resulting in a shockwave that causes both users to be blown back-

-Sharaku lands somewhat gracefully on the lookout while the shockwave is still settling-

Ghast: You did it!

Sharaku: Hardly, they were equal in power and exploded on contact.

Dende: Agreed, we need more than matching his devastation with ours.

_Scene 4: On the Kai planet, Benjirou and Old Kai are both intently watching the battle take place through their viewing orb._

Benjirou: I have never seen a being so evil.

Old Kai: Unfortunately, I have.

-Benjirou now looks at Old Kai-

Benjirou: What do you mean master?

Old Kai: Let me tell you about a being named Buu.

_Scene 5: Tatsu gets up from the blast that had knocked him down. He jets himself into the air, aiming himself at the lookout._

Yajirobe: Here he comes!

Sharaku: Alright, Ghast and Yajirobe cover my flanks! I will take him head on.

Ghast: Don't tell me-

Yajirobe: Got it!-Ghast glares at his teacher-

Sharaku: Dende! You need to take cover, he seems to focus on you!

Dende: Understood! Mr. Popo, follow me!

-Korin follows as well-

-Each fighter takes their position ready for the approaching threat-

**Act 3-Round Two for Survival**

Setting: The newly formed team stands, ready for battle. Tatsu lands with a fiery aura radiating from his body. The power emanating from his body creates a whirlwind atop of the lookout.

_Scene 1: Tatsu stands with a pulsating power that causes our heroes to brace themselves. Sharaku leaps into action._

Sharaku: Hah! -He goes in for a punch-

Tatsu: Hehe...bald man...hehe-He catches Sharaku by the head, his giant hand covers Sharaku's skull-

-Ghast and Yajirobe unsheathe their swords-

Yajirobe: No! Ghast, let's go!

-They leap forward, their auras bursting with power-

Tatsu-still holding onto a struggling Sharaku: More food! Haha!

-Sharaku bursts with power and his body creates two perfect copies of himself-

-Tatsu dodges the blades of Ghast and Yajirobe, but the copies of Sharaku kick Tatsu into the air, releasing Sharaku from his mighty grip-

Sharaku(s): Ocular Blast!-With those words, each Sharaku release an energy blast from their third eye-

-The blast makes contact and an explosion erupts-

Ghast: Got him!

Yajirobe: Get ready for another attack!

Sharaku-absorbing his copies: Buy me some time, I have another trick up my sleeve!

_Scene 2: Back on the Kai planet, we see Old Kai and Benjirou, having finished the story of Buu, talking about the current battle._

Benjirou: This 'Buu', was he as mighty of a beast as this Namek?

Old Kai: It is difficult to say. I would say that their madness and power would give them both a run for their money.

Benjirou: Oh my...

_Scene 3: With the current blast and explosion still ringing, we see the crazed Namek return to his feet unscathed._

Ghast: That didn't even leave a mark on him!

Yajirobe: Nevermind that, we need to keep his attention so that Sharaku can have some time to build up his next attack!

Tatsu: Hehe...he made more of him...hehe...I do it too! Ha!

-Tatsu rears back and spits out an egg-

Ghast: What?! Gross!

Mr. Popo: He is reproducing? What will he gain doing that?

Dende: This is bad! Legend states that the elders, Tatsu's first offspring, were similar in power to him.

Mr. Popo: Oh no..

Dende: If we aren't careful, he is going to out number us with Super Nameks!

-The egg lands in front of Ghast and Yajirobe, hatching-

Tatsu: Meet my new son! Haha!

Ghast: Son?!

-The egg falls apart and inside lies a tiny Namekian-

Ghast: Is this it?

Yajirobe: Get away from it, now!

-The newborn Namek's head rotates back, as its body grows in size-

Tatsu: Eat! Hehe...eat!

Newborn Namek-now full size, leaps at Ghast: Haha!

-Ghast takes a swipe with his sword-

-The Newborn Namek dodges and grabs his Ghast's arm-

-Yajirobe uses his sword to slash through the Namek's arm, allowing Ghast to jump away-

Newborn Namek-in agony: Aaaah!

-At that moment, we see Sharaku with his right fist in the air, all three of his eyes are glowing white-

-The sky is filling with dark clouds-lightning crackling in the air-

Sharaku: Divine Lightning!...

-The Newborn Namek has a new arm that jets from the his wound-

-The Newborn Namek then makes a dash for the two swordsmen-

Sharaku-lightning striking into his fist, then leaps with amazing speed: Punch!

-With his heightened speed, Sharaku's fist collides with the freshly hatched Namek, causing an eruption of electricity to burst from the contact their bodies made-

-Once the light has faded, we see Sharaku standing over a pile of ashes, his eyes still glowing-

Tatsu-now going berserk: No!

Ghast: His speed...incredible!

Yajirobe: Korin! What have you been teaching him?!

Korin: He has accessed the divine energy that every immortal can access.

Dende: What?! How has that happened?

Korin: His training involved the Ultra Divine Water. He drank it, bathed in it, and even soaked his wounds in it.

Yajirobe: Woah!

-Tatsu charges toward Sharaku at a great speed-

Ghast: Here he comes!

-Sharaku turns toward Tatsu-

Tatsu-swiping at Sharaku: Die!

-Sharaku catches the clawed hand and uppercuts the enraged Namek-

Mr. Popo: I have never seen a human display such power before.

Korin: Sharaku's power is impressive, but it won't last.

Dende: What? Why is that?

Korin: His attachment to the divine energy is connected to his life force. It is supposed to be used in short bursts.

-We see Sharaku from Korin's perspective, fighting the Super Namek-

Korin: I am impressed that he hasn't passed out yet.

-Sharaku, in the air, elbows Tatsu to the surface of the lookout-

Sharaku-gathering energy in his hands: Kame-

Ghast: What?! He knows that technique?!

Sharaku: hame-

Yajirobe: With the energy that he is giving off, this beam is going to do some serious damage.

Sharaku: hame-

Tatsu-slowly getting to his feet: Hehe…

Sharaku: ha….-Sharaku's eyes close and he passes out, falling out of the sky-landing hard on the lookout.

Tatsu: Hahaha!

Ghast/Mr. Popo/Dende/Korin/Yajirobe-split shot of them all shouting "No!"

-Chapter 4-Hope and Despair-

**Act 1-Victory Seems Far Away**

Setting: With Sharaku out cold and the evil Namekian laughing maniacally, our sword wielding duo has the survival of the Earth riding on their shoulders.

_Scene 1: Sharaku is laying on the surface of the lookout, completely unconscious, and Tatsu is standing and laughing at his motionless body. Yajirobe and his student Ghast hesitantly stand their guard._

Ghast: What do we do master?

Yajirobe: I'll engage. You stay back and prepare your attack.

Ghast-shocked: I have never used this on anything this strong before.

Yajirobe-snapping his head back at his student: This guy is pure evil, it will work.

Yajirobe-focusing his attention back at his opponent: Just focus and gather that energy.

-As these words are being said, Tatsu makes his way towards Sharaku's body-

-We see Ghast holding his sword above his head-

-Yajirobe launches an attack, drawing his sword-

Yajirobe: Haaaaa!

Tatsu-keeping his attention on Sharaku, bats Yajirobe away: Hehe…

-Tatsu picks up Sharaku by the arm and brings his body to his fanged mouth-

Dende: No!

Yajirobe-regaining his footing: I will stop you!

-Yajirobe raises his hand and fires a barrage of energy blasts-

Yajirobe: AH!

-Tatsu, displaying his dominance, emits an energy shield around him and Sharaku-

Tatsu-lowering his jaw, drool is dripping, inhales the entirety of Sharaku's body: Grrlp, grrlp…

Mr. Popo: He is eating him?!

Yajirobe: I..have failed.

-Ghast is still gathering the surrounding energy into his sword, but he has a look of fright on his face-

Korin: We need to stop him!

Dende: I don't understand...Nameks do not need to eat.

-Dende stares at the ground while Mr. Popo and Korin stare at the horrific sight-

_Scene 2: In the Kaio-shin realm, we see Benjirou talking with Old Kai. They seem to be having a serious conversation about what they are witnessing in their viewing orb._

Old Kai: I know you want to help, but we can't interfere in all of the lower realms affairs.

Benjirou: I must protest master. It seems that they are in trouble and the existence of the Earth is in peril.

Old Kai: We must wait. They need to prove themselves.

Benjirou-facing away from his master, with an intense emotional face: I...just want to help.

Old Kai-thinking to himself: His passion for good is so amazing considering his... 'parents'.

_Scene 3: With Sharaku sliding down the gullet of Tatsu and the horror of this sight affecting the other fighters, we see Dende still pondering to himself the ramifications of such an atrocity._

Dende-With a surprised look on his face: I get it now!

-Mr. Popo and Korin snap their attention towards their guardian-

Together: What?!

-At that moment, Tatsu bursts with power and a third eye appeared on his forehead-

Yajirobe: He just absorbed Sharaku!

Korin: But his power level didn't really increase…

Mr. Popo: Oh Dende, what is going on?

Dende: That is what I was trying to say, it isn't absorption like we know it.

Yajirobe-yelling back at Dende: What do you mean?

Dende: It is said that the most ancient Nameks could draw powers from their opponents, we just never knew how.

Korin: What does that mean for Sharaku?

Dende: I think..he is gone...

-With a serious face Tatsu speaks-

Tatsu: Your Namek will die.

-Shocked at his composure, the heroes on the lookout focus their attention on Tatsu-

Tatsu: This Sharaku was an impressive fighter, but he is gone now. As you all soon will be.

Yajirobe: I don't think so!-With that he launches into an attack-

Tatsu: You must be joking.-His newly formed third eye launches an enormous blast at Yajirobe-

-This beam envelopes Yajirobe causing Yajirobe to become badly injured and falling to the ground-

-Yajirobe is now burnt and blackened from the immense ocular blast and lies motionless on the ground-

Ghast: Master! No!-Standing tall and still gathering energy-

_Scene 4: Within the Kaio-shin realm, Benjirou stands firm against his master, Old Kai. The two are on either side of their viewing orb, Old Kai is sitting while Benjirou is pacing back and forth._

Old Kai: You must sit down young one.

Benjirou: How can you just sit master? There is only one fighter left. They need my help!

Old Kai: One is plenty, and besides, he hasn't finished his technique yet.

-Benjirou, focusing his gaze on the orb, waits for the last move-

_Scene 5: With his master burnt and blackened, Ghast cries out in anger and prepares to unleash his greatest technique. Meanwhile, Dende prepares for the worst._

Ghast: Aaaahhhhh!-his aura is pulsating and the lookout is shaking-

Tatsu: The little guy has some fight in him. This should be fun.

Dende: Mr. Popo! We need the Dragonballs now!

Korin-who responds before Mr. Popo: What? Why!

Dende: We need help and wishing for someone to come back to life is our best bet!

Mr. Popo: Oh, but Dende. All of the fighters of the past died of natural causes. The Dragon can't resurrect them like that.

Korin: Well, maybe we can wish for someone to have immortality!

Dende: Look at Yajirobe! His immortality didn't help him out!

Korin: That was true?!

Mr. Popo: Yes, it was a gift from the previous champions of Earth, for his allegiance and constant friendship.

Dende: I just don't think we can pull this one off.

Ghast: You will pay for what you've done!

-All of the sudden a giant energy ball starts falling from the sky-

Korin: Is that a Spirit Bomb?!

Dende: I haven't seen one that size in a long time.

Mr. Popo: Oh my, maybe it will do.

**Act 2-The Fury of Ghast**

Setting: With hope all but lost, Benjirou stands ready to join the battle. Old Kai waits next to his student, nervous and eager to see his Benjirou's power unleashed. With his unusual genetic heritage, Old Kai seems to wonder what the results of such a battle will bring.

_Scene 1: Benjirou and his master, Old Kai, stand around their viewing orb. The site of a Spirit Bomb brings back so many memories for Old Kai. _

Benjirou: What kind of technique is that?!

Old Kai: That young boy, is a Spirit Bomb. It draws upon energy of all the living things around it. It is not an easy technique to master.

Benjirou: Why haven't you taught it to me?

Old Kai: I don't know it. In fact, I was aware that only King Kai was the only one who did. I wonder how he learned it.

_Scene 2: On the lookout, a giant Spirit Bomb descends over Ghast. Tatsu stares in awe at the giant ball of energy. Dende, Mr. Popo, and Korin focus their gaze on the attack as well._

Tatsu: Well that doesn't look good for me now, does it?

Ghast: You are going down!

-the Spirit Bomb descends lower and lower, causing the lookout to shake and tremble-

Tatsu: I should probably kill you now then.

Ghast: I don't think so!

-The giant sphere of energy quickly starts to funnel itself into Ghast's sword-

-The sword is glowing with an enormous energy-

Ghast: Spirit Sword!

-Ghast leaps with great speed and readies his sword for a mighty slash attack-

-Tatsu can't react fast enough-

-When Ghast's sword connects with the fearsome Namek, a giant blast pulsates from the epicenter-

-The panels fade to white-

_Scene 3: Now grasping the viewing orb, Old Kai is screaming at it. Benjirou is startled at this outburst from his master._

Old Kai: What happened?! First, it was the Spirit Bomb, then it went into his sword?! It can do that?! How did he learn to do that?!

Benjirou: Master, calm down. You are going to break it. That one is an antique.

Old Kai: This has gotten really exciting!

_Scene 4: With the lookout still shaking from the blast caused by Ghast, the area becomes clear to see and there is an impressive dust cloud directly in front of our young swordsman. Dende, Mr. Popo, and Korin try their best to peer through the dust._

Dende: Did it wor….oh….oh no!

Korin: Hey kid! Get out of there!

Ghast: What are they talkin…

-It is then that Ghast realizes that he can still sense Tatsu's energy-

Mr. Popo: Oh Dende…

-Tatsu emerges from the dust cloud with his eyes (even the third one) glowing white-

Ghast: What? How?!

Korin: He tapped into the energy of the immortals...like Sharaku…

Mr. Popo: How is that possible?

Dende: When he absorbed Sharaku, he must have access to all of his techniques.

-Tatsu then launches a barrage of punches at Ghast-

Ghast: ARGH!

-Tatsu then does a spin kick, and knocks Ghast into the surface of the lookout-

Korin: The poor kid is done for.

Dende: If he is then we all are.

-Tatsu walks slowly over to the bruised and broken body of Ghast-

-Suddenly we see Yajirobe stumble in front of his student, his wounds healing-

Yajirobe: You will have to go through me first.

Tatsu-with a smile, eyes still glowing: Gladly-Ugh..

-Tatsu's eyes fade back to normal and he drops to one knee-

Mr. Popo: That power-up has worn off.

Dende: I think more than that has worn off.

-Tatsu raises his head back up, the third has has disappeared and he is now laughing menacingly-

Tatsu: Hehe

Yajirobe: What is going on with him?!

Dende: His sanity has dissolved along with Sharaku's powers.

Korin: The absorption was only temporary then.

Mr. Popo: But Dende, isn't this a good thing?

Dende: I don't think so…

_Scene 5: Old Kai is now holding the viewing orb up in the air, very still. Benjirou is standing behind him, with a very intense stare. _

Old Kai: Well, that was unexpected.

Benjirou: This is no time to be joking master.

Old Kai: I think it might be time for you to enter the battle.

Benjirou-now staring at the ground: I hope I am enough.

_Scene 6: Back at the lookout, we see Yajirobe standing over his pupil, his wounds are almost healed. Tatsu makes his approach toward the wounded fighters._

Korin: Here he comes again!

Yajirobe: I'm getting tired of this!-with that he stabs the ground with one hand and with the other hand pulsates energy into the ground as well.

-Tatsu is slightly started by this action and stops his movement-

-The ground at Tatsu's feet glows and before he can react a giant beam of energy explodes upward-

Mr. Popo: Yajirobe has improved so much over these past few decades.

Korin: He has started to access the energy reserves of the immortals, and his control over his own energy is amazing.

Dende: Be that as it may, I still don't think it is enough.

-The beam of energy subsides and Tatsu is still standing, slightly scratched and bruised-

Yajirobe-stunned: What is with this guy?

Tatsu-questioning: Hehe...you die?...hehe

Yajirobe: Sorry man, apparently I can't die.

Tatsu-licking his lips: Hehe...tasty...hehe

Yajirobe-smirking: Oh no, you are not eating me.

-Yajirobe jumps up and launches into an energy barrage-

-Tatsu dodges at great speed, inching closer to Yajirobe-

-Tatsu goes to punch Yajirobe, but is countered with Yajirobe's forearm-

Yajirobe-sheathing his sword, rears back with his other hand to gather energy: Big…..Boom….Blast!

-A giant beam of energy launches from Yajirobe's hand-Tatsu crosses his arms to block the attack-

-The beam collides with Tatsu, creating an explosion and a dust cloud-

-Yajirobe, landing on the ground, unsheathes his sword and sprints for another attack-

-Tatsu emerges from the dust cloud with both of his arms inflating to an enormous size, lifting them up for an overhead slam-

Yajirobe-realizing the current danger, stops in his tracks: This is bad. That will take out the lookout.

Dende: Popo! Korin! Get Ghast and fly away from here!

-Before they could act Yajirobe launches himself up in the air-

Yajirobe-thinking to himself: I need to stop him, here and now.

-Yajirobe catches the enlarged fists of Tatsu, and gets pushed down to the lookout-

Korin: Woah, he is holding up the weight of Tatsu's giant hands.

Mr. Popo: He has improved his strength so much these past years.

Dende: Incredible.

-Yajirobe, with his hands over his head, is seen holding the enlarged limbs of Tatsu, struggling-

Yajirobe-turning his head to yell back to the others: Guys! I can't hold him for long, get the kid and get out of here.

Dende: What about you?!

Yajirobe: I can't die, but I can implode my body. Hopefully, it will be enough.

Mr. Popo: No! It doesn't work like that!

-Dende, Korin, and Yajirobe both turn their heads in horrified curiosity-

Yajirobe: What?! What do you mean?!

Mr. Popo: An immortal can't die from someone else's hand.

Yajirobe: I know that!-knees buckling

Mr. Popo: But they can by their own accord!

-Yajirobe, in light of this new information, drops to one knee-

-Dende and Korin look on horrified-

Yajirobe-looking down, considering his fate: It doesn't matter. I'm going to do it anyway!

-Just as Yajirobe shouts those words, a huge energy appears and radiates behind him-

Benjirou: That won't be necessary.

**Act 3- Has Our Savior Arrived?**

Setting: Tatsu is seen floating above the lookout while he his pushing his enlarged fists into Yajirobe's giving body. Benjirou is now on the field of combat, teleporting behind Yajirobe. Dende, Mr. Popo, and Korin are still looking at the battlefield in front of them.

_Scene 1: Yajirobe, still struggling with the weight of Tatsu's arms and the weight of a new player entering the situation, starts powering up. Benjirou steps forward, while the Dende, Korin, and Mr. Popo look on._

Benjirou-calmly walking: I said that wasn't necessary.

Yajirobe: Who in the hell are you?!

Benjirou-planting his feet firmly next to Yajirobe: I am here to help.

-With that, Benjirou powers up and launches a fist upward toward the giant Namekian fists, and knocks them up in the air-

Dende: I don't believe it!

Mr. Popo: That attire looks familiar.

Korin: He is a Kai!

Dende-remembering Kibito Kai: He doesn't look like a Kai.

Mr. Popo: He has...a tail!

Korin: A...saiyan?

-Dende, Mr. Popo, and Koring look at each other with amazement-

-Benjirou then launches up with an amazing force and speed, knocking a tired Yajirobe back-

Yajirobe: Who is this guy?!

-Benjirou strikes with a massive punch to the stomach to Tatsu, causing the evil Namek to double over in pain-

-Benjirou then lifts his leg and swats him down to the lookout-

-Tatsu bounces off the lookout surface right in front of Yajirobe-

-Benjirou then dematerializes and reappears in between them-

Benjirou: I know you all want to know who I am.

Yajirobe: Well yes! Duh!

Benjirou: My name is Benjirou Kai and I am here to help. Now, if you would please move away from here.

Yajirobe-Getting up and leaping to pick up Ghast: You don't have to tell me twice.

Korin: That is the Yajirobe we all remember.

Dende: This Benjirou is powerful, I hope he can end this.

-Tatsu still doubled over, starts giggling-

Tatsu: Hehehehe

Benjirou-looking stern: Excuse me, what is so funny?

Tatsu-looking up at our new hero: Hehehe…you look tasty!

-Tatsu launches at Benjirou, Benjirou, startled, reaches up to catch the crazed Namek-

-Tatsu then leaves an afterimage-this fools Benjirou-

Benjirou-worried and surprised: Where did he go?!

-Tatsu then appears above Yajirobe and Ghast-

Dende: Yajirobe! Look out!

-Yajirobe turns in time to kick Ghast out of the way, but sacrifices himself in doing so-

Benjirou: NO!

-Benjirou turns to see Tatsu swallowing the last bit of Yajirobe's body-

-Benjirou launches forward to attack the seemingly vulnerable Namek-

-Tatsu releases a powerful energy wave in all directions, causing Benjirou to stop and shield himself-

_Scene 2: Still at the lookout, we see an amazing energy radiating from Tatsu. Our new hero, Benjirou, is standing and shielding himself from this great power._

Tatsu-Hahaha, immortals have such a great flavor!

Dende: No...no…

Mr. Popo: Oh, poor Yajirobe.

Korin: With that kind of power, this Tatsu guy is going to nearly invincible.

Tatsu-turning his attention towards the three huddled behind the ledge: Nearly?

-Shocked that he was heard, Korin tenses up-

Tatsu: Let's see what kind of powers this being possesed.

-Tatsu then raises his hand and energy gathers into his palm-

Tatsu: Big...Boom….Blast!

Benjirou-regaining his composure: This is bad.

Dende: Mr. Popo! Korin! Run!

-Benjirou appears in front of the trio preparing his own energy attack-

Benjirou: Beam...of...Might!

-The two beams collide, resulting in a massive push and pull of energy-

Tatsu: Not too bad kid, but you are at your limit here and with my latest meal, I have more energy to spare!

-Tatsu then releases more energy into his beam, pushing Benjirou's beam, in its entirety, back at our hero-

Benjirou: Ahhhh!

_Scene 3: In the Kaio-shin realm, we see Old Kai intently focused on the viewing orb. _

Old Kai: Keep it together boy. They need you to focus that hidden power of yours.

_Scene 4: The aftermath of the blast is shown through a cloud of dust that is starting to settle. The left side of lookout is completely gone, destroyed at an angle. Benjirou is seen laying on his back towards the edge of the destroyed section. _

-Benjirou, battered and bruised, flinches and starts to sit up slowly-

Benjirou: I can't believe how strong this guy is.

-Tatsu, seeing our new hero rise from the rubble, changes his facial expression to a more serious one-

Tatsu: It seems you still have some fight in you.

-Suddenly aware of the situation, Benjirou searches around for the three that were taking cover behind him-

Dende-appearing from behind the damaged lookout: We are fine! Do what you need to do!

Benjirou-surprised: Got it!

Tatsu-charging at our fallen hero: You don't have anything here!

Benjirou-springs up and thinks to himself: Got to act fast.

Benjirou: Celestial Driver!

-Benjirou draws a circle in the air and produces a ring of fire-

-The ring shoots forward and catches a surprised Tatsu-

Benjirou: Got you!

Tatsu-struggling for freedom: What kind of attack is this?!

-Benjirou leaps forward and launches a barrage of kicks and punches on the evil Namek-

_Scene 5: While Benjirou is keeping Tatsu's rage at bay, we focus in on Ghast. He is slowly waking up and realizing the situation that has unfolded. He is frantically searching for his master, Yajirobe. _

Ghast: Master?! What happened?!

Korin-appearing from the edge of the lookout: Hey kid, listen. This isn't is good news.

Ghast: What?! What happened?!

Korin: That Tatsu guy swallowed him up. I'm sorry kid.

Ghast-eyes tearing up: No….

Korin: Listen, once we beat him, we can wish for him ba-

Ghast-yelling now, with his power raging:NO!

-This massive outburst of power stops Benjirou from attacking, and he and Tatsu look at the young warrior unleashing an enormous amount of energy-

-Ghast vanishes and reappears in front of Tatsu and Benjirou, hitting Tatsu so hard that the fiery ring of energy of Benjirou's dissembles-

-This causes Tatsu to fly forcefully into the surface of the lookout-

Ghast-disappearing and reappearing once again in front of Tatsu: You are going to pay!

Dende: How has Ghast hidden this kind of power from us this whole time?

Korin: My guess is that the sudden loss of Yajirobe caused this flare up of power.

Mr. Popo: Flare up? You mean it won't last?

Korin: With the difference in energy from his last fight with Tatsu to this one, he won't be conscious for long.

-Benjirou notices the eventual fatigue of Ghast and rushes to the conflict-

-With Benjirou adding his attacks with Ghast's raging kicks and punches, Tatsu can't counterattack-

Benjirou-telepathically (TP) talking Ghast: Hey man, can you hear me?

Ghast-almost losing his composure-responds his head: Who is that?

Benjirou-TP: My name is Benjirou and I am the one fighting with you now.

Ghast-TP: Oh, well now isn't really a good time to have small talk.

Benjirou-TP: My thoughts exactly, which is why I want to make this brief.

You are going to run out of steam soon, and I can't beat him on my own.

Ghast-TP: I'm going to make him pay, until my dying breath.

Benjirou-TP: Sounds great, but what about the rest of us?

-No response from Ghast-

Benjirou-TP: Listen, we can beat him, if we work together.

Ghast-TP: Ok….what is your plan?

Benjirou-TP: Just give him your strongest attack when you I give you the sign.

Ghast-TP: What will the sign be?

Benjirou-TP: You will know it when you see it.

_Scene 6: Focusing on Old Kai, we see him holding the viewing orb with a grave expression on his face._

Old Kai: Please be careful Benjirou. Your power is untested at these levels.

_Scene 7: We see Benjirou and Ghast laying on a thick layer of physical attacks on the evil Namek, Tatsu. Tatsu realizes his sanity is slipping and while maintaining the power of Yajirobe releases a powerful ki barrier to block Benjirou and Ghast._

Tatsu-releasing a powerful wave of energy: Hargh!

-Benjirou and Ghast are blown back but land safely on their feet-

Benjirou-shouting at Ghast: Keep him busy for a minute!

Ghast-panting: No problem.

Tatsu: You two will die, here and now!

-Benjirou starts emitting a silver energy from his body-

Tatsu-firing a barrage of energy attacks at the battered duo: Die now!

Ghast-reacting quickly: Not if I have anything to do with it!

-Ghast launches himself toward the beams, deflecting them with his sword-

Ghast-nearing Tatsu:Formchange Rush!

-In a poof of magical smoke, Ghast transforms into a cute little kitten, catching Tatsu off guard-

Tatsu-startled: What is this thing?!

Ghast (kitten): Meow...

-Another poof and Ghast returns to his normal form and swipes his sword backwards, sweeping Tatsu off his feet-

Tatsu-falling: Agh!

Ghast: Anytime now Benji-

-Ghast turns his head and is startled at the site of his recent companion transforming-

-Benjirou, still glowing with a silver energy, is growing hair over his organic armor and is growing in size-

Korin: I don't believe it...

Dende: What is happening to him?

Mr. Popo: Saiyans have a unique trait. They can transform into a giant ape in the light of a Full Moon.

Dende: But the Moon isn't even full!

Mr. Popo: He must have willed himself to transform with that silver energy of his.

Korin: His transformation is so much...different than any other I have seen.

-Benjirou is releasing a massive amount of energy and growing in size-

Tatsu-feeling what was left of his sanity slip: This planet...hehe...just doesn't...hehe...quit

-That last sentence sealed his sanity away-

-A giant Oozaru Benjirou lurches forward and grabs the stunned and maniacal Tatsu-

Benjirou (Oozaru): This is the sign!

Ghast-snapping out of his daze: Right! Didn't expect that!

Ghast-sheathing his sword and cupping his hands together: Ka...me...ha...

-Benjirou holds Tatsu up and winds his giant ape arm back-

Ghast-energy swirling around him: Me...ha...me...

Benjirou-throwing Tatsu at Ghast: Ah!

Ghast-pushing his hands forward:Ha!

-Ghast's powerful beam launches forward and intercepts the evil Namekian-

Benjirou: Give it all you've got!

Ghast-pushing forward with the last bit of energy he has: Ha!

-A giant surge of energy pulses forward and with the contact it makes on the battered Namek, we see him disintegrate-

Tatsu:Hehe...Arugh!...

Benjirou: It is done.

-Benjirou starts the reversion process and starts shrinking back to normal size-

Ghast: Piece of...

-Ghast falls down to his knees and then lands on his chest, fainting-

Benjirou: A nap does sound good.

Mr. Popo/Dende/Korin: Yay!

_Scene 8: In the Kaio-shin realm, Old Kai is jumping for joy._

Old Kai: They did it! I knew that boy had it in him.

-Chapter 5-Victory and Sorrow-

**Act 1-Those Who Are Lost, Shall Return Again**

_Scene 1: After recovering from their recent battle, Benjirou and Ghast are seen helping rebuild the lookout. Mr. Popo comes by with the recently collected Dragonballs, hopeful to wish for the return of our fallen comrades._

Ghast: He's back! Let's get this dragon show on the road!

Benjirou: Hey now! Do not show the Almighty Dragon such disrespect.

Ghast: What?!

Dende: You don't want to get on his bad side.

Ghast-surprised and shocked: Um...sorry.

_Scene 2: Dende and the others call upon the great Dragon and with their first wish they ask for all the victims of Tatsu to be brought back to life, but are surprised at the answer._

Shenron: That wish cannot be fulfilled.

-This shocks everyone on the lookout-

Dende: If you will Shenron, please tell us why.

-All of the sudden, their minds are connected and King Kai is talking to their telepathically-

King Kai-TP: I believe I can answer that.

Mr. Popo-TP: Oh, King Kai! I haven't heard your voice in so long.

King Kai-TP: It is good to talk to you all too, even you new ones.

Ghast-TP: Ok, I know I am new to this mind talk thing, but who is this guy?

Benjirou-TP: He is King Kai. I have heard my master talk about him. He is supposed to be one of the best masters a warrior can train under.

Sharaku-TP: That he is.

Korin-TP: Sharaku! How have you been?

Sharaku-TP: Besides dying, pretty good. I am not coming back yet. I realized that I still have much to learn.

Mr. Popo-TP: What are you saying?

Sharaku-TP: Please wait another year before you wish me back. King Kai has agreed to train me during that time.

Yajirobe-TP: He sounds like an overachiever.

King Kai-TP: I haven't had such a powerful student in some time, and Yajirobe, I did offer to train you, but you decided to go on your own.

Yajirobe-TP: Ya, well-

Korin-TP: Sounds good kid. Make me proud.

Sharaku-TP: I will do my best sensei.

Dende-TP: We will wait then.

-Speaking now-

Dende: Almighty Shenron, our first wish is to bring back the ones who have fallen at the hands of Tatsu.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted.

-We see New Namek being repopulated, Nameks appearing, looking confused yet relieved-

-Yajirobe appears on the lookout next our group of heroes-

Ghast-jumping: Master! You're back!

Yajirobe: Settle down. Hey Dende, have you made the second wish yet?

Dende: No..not yet.

Yajirobe: Well, King Yemma told me that my immortality was lifted when I died.

Korin: What?!

Mr. Popo: Probably due to how he died.

Ghast: Being completely absorbed is dirty loophole master.

Yajirobe: Yeah, that is pretty much what Yemma said.

Dende: Well, that will be our second wish then.

Benjirou: Agreed.

Dende: Almighty Shenron, our second wish is to have Yajirobe's immortality reinstated.

Shenron: Your wish has been granted.

-A light pulses around Yajirobe, lifting him slightly in the air-

Yajirobe-expressing a look of dread: I hate this part.

-Lightning crackles across the sky and a rainbow of energy shines from Shenron to Yajirobe-

Ghast-trying to hide his laughter: That is the cutest thing I have ever seen.

Yajirobe: Shut it!

Mr. Popo: The bestowment of immortality is one that should be revered….even if Yajirobe looks so pretty.

-Everyone cracks up at this and Yajirobe is seen yelling at them, still floating in this rainbow energy-

_Scene 3: With the world safe from the threat of the source of all Nameks, we are shown Sharaku training with King Kai. King Kai's planet has been restored, but has been improved since the last time we saw it. Sharaku is chasing Bubbles, but our hero is shackled with concentrated weight gauntlets. _

_Scene 4: Moving back to the lookout, Yajirobe and Ghast are in a fierce sword training session. Mr. Popo, Dende, and Korin are seen in the background commenting on the pair of swordsmen._

_Scene 5: Benjirou is now back with his master, Old Kai. He has also returned to his training, and is shown holding a massive weight above his head. Old Kai is summoning orbs of a seemingly metallic substance that are moving very quickly. These metal orbs fly at Benjirou, and he blocks them with his tail and shins._

_Scene 6: Back on Earth, we see a small village in a vast desert. There are people shopping in a marketplace, children chasing each other while their parents try to stay sane, and there are folks smiling and waving from open windows. Off in the distance, we see three mysterious figures walking towards this small village. The figures are shrouded under large cowboy hats and ponchos. All we see are their wicked smiles on their half robotic faces and their ape tails moving behind them._


End file.
